Countdown to 2
by Randamwriter
Summary: this story is the prequel for a later story. this story leads up to the events creating a 2nd big bang in Dakota this story will also have two or three crossover chapters with the justice league and cadmus labs but they are not the main focus. this story also has VirgilXMadelyn and RichieXShenice HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Static or any charater that is not an OC. there has been a time skip here the main charaters has just graduated highschool and this is the summer before the freshman college year.

* * *

VIRGIL POV

"Virgil it's time to wake up breakfast is ready. Come on son I made flapjacks." I lifted my head to look at the clock 9:21am got up and looked the mirror. Still had my mask on from last night took it off and headed for the shower. "Morning pops." I said walking into the kitchen. "Hey Sharron, Hey Adam. Hey did you sleep on the couch last night?" "Yeah how you know?" He answered. "When I came in I saw your car outside and someone knocked out in the front." "Did you have a Rough night little bro?" "Kinda I had 3 armed robberies and a metahuman thing in Chicago." "Chicago?" my dad looks at while handing me my plate. "When you start working out of Dakota son?" "It was a special case Batman called me out and flew me out in the bat-wing. He asked to keep at some Meta humans under control both the league and the titans were out and I was next best thing." I didn't even need to look at them I just knew their jaws were on the floor. "And no Adam I'm not telling you who Batman is." "How you even know I was going to ask you V?" "Because both Richie and Shenice asked and I guess you would too." I did not want to keep this air in here so heavy so I change the topic. "So dad anything new going down at the center today?" Out of shock my dad answers. "We starting a new musical arts equipment thanks to Adam here we get some instruments and help the kids find out if they have any musical talents" "I also bring in some new tutors to help the kids academically and donating books I don't them to have trouble reading and in school or at least not have them struggle with it on the their own." Ever since Adam lost his powers his been helping people not as a hero but by doing things like this sometimes I think he is bigger hero than Static. "You're great baby it's nice that you're doing so much and now that a got a masters in child psych I will be able to…" The sound of someone at the door cut her off I got up to see who it is "I got it." Upon open the door I see Richie in hoodie and jogging pants sweating and gasping for air "Virgil *** help *** need *** water" I flopped over the couch looking over exsausted. Then Shenice walks in behind him "Oh get up you big baby that was a four and a half mile run!" Oh man here we go again. "WHY DID I NEED TO RUN FIVE MILES EVERY MORNING ANYWAYS?!" "BECAUSE YOU BEEN GETTING SLOTH LIKE IN BATTLES LATELY YOU NEEDED TO BOOST YOUR ENDRURACE AND STAMINIA IT WILL HELP YOU INCASE A FIGHT DRAGES ON!" "FINE BUT WE COULD TAKE A BREAK ONCE IN A WHILE!" "WE ARE THAT'S WHY WE ARE AT VIRGIL'S HOUSE!" "NO I MEAN A DAY OFF TO RELAX MY SORE MUSLES!" "THE ONLY REASON YOU HAVE MUSLES IS FOR MY WORK OUT ROUTINE!" "OKAY you two needs to stop you sound like old married couple." I had to stop these two from arguing ever junior year if seem like if those start to go at it nothing will stop them… except for me. Why me? "Come you too relax and I'll see if got any food left we were eating breakfast" I walk back to the kitchen to see pops hold two plates of pancakes and bacon "Here you go Virgil for the two lovebirds." "Thanks pops sometimes I'm surprise those two aren't married" I walk back in two see Richie and Shenice calmly watching CNN with no tension in the air. Thank god. "Here you go guys anything new happing?" Shenice since Richie was too busy inhaling his food answered. "Nothing much the same old things nothing we need to be involved in for now." "Good we after you two rest go home and shower. I'll be patrolling the south side and the docks, Shenice you take downtown and Richie can do eyes and ears at the station." "Yeah speaking of the station CAN WE PLEASE REDECORATE IT?!" "Shenice not this again I keep telling you that…" "Actually V-man..." Richie cut me off "I think we should all take a break and head out to the station. Besides I got some to show you"

Later on we all showed up at the station. "Okay you know how Shenice is always bugging about remodeling this place." "We really need to" she butted in "Well I did. Come guys let me show you." Richie wrapped up his speech and motion for us to come in."

Shenice spoke up first "It looks exactly the same you didn't anything" "O' canter mi amigo this isn't what new what is new is behind door number one" Richie open the door and my jaw was in Hong Kong. It was our own secret HQ. "Ha ha I knew you guys would love it. Check it out we got a nice little work out area over there, complete with dumbbells, bench press, workout bar and a Bowflex. The three screens over each have its own function the one the right is hook up to a powerful computer I build myself the center one is link up to a another computer this linked up to police records and contains all meta-humans files and data and will alert us in case of anything. And the left is sync up to a constant satellite (made by yours truly.) that's kept in geo-sync orbit over Dakota, plus it doubles as a TV. Area also comes with a couch-bed frig and toaster oven. You got my little lab area over there. Plus our costume which I made a few additions to and an escape hole; well escape sewer but it will keep anybody from seeing us leaving here in costume. So what you guys think?" We were both speechless but Shenice's ended up speaking first. "Oh my god I love it. It's like our own superhero headquarters!" "I Think he just Said that Shenice. And just what are these _additions _you put in our costumes?" And before my questions were answered the alarm went off.

* * *

hope you enjoy this better than my last static shock fanfic you'll see what richie did next chap. please read and review. I didn't like how i did it the first time so re amped it so next the team fights a new OC villain


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n this time the story is in 3rd preson as always i don't own static shock but i do own Geomancer he's mine.**_

* * *

Chap. 2

The alarm off went and everyone ran to the screens. "There something going on downtown." Richie spoke looking at the moniters he pulled at satallite feed of downtown "It looks like a bunch rock men." "Let's go" The three suit up and head out downtown only to find molten rock flying at them. Shenice jumps down and starts pulling people out of the rubble. "Gear follow me we need to find out where these guys are coming from. Shebang can you get the people out of here?" She nodded and ran off Virgil and Richie fell off following the trail of rock creatures till they saw a skinny man standing with a glowing mace screaming "Tremble mortals, Tremble beneth the might of the Geomancer!" Static fired off two to catch his attention. "Yo dude you look like your new to the city. So hello welcome to Dakota Rule number one don't try to take over the place." "So could you please call off the rock dudes?" Richie added "Ha you think you can order me. Mortals you may have powers but they cannot match the power of my mystic crystal mace." "Wow that must hard to say ten times fast." Static taunt the villain for a nice rouse out of him so that he may order the rock golems to attack them. Static shot energy blast the monsters some of which just brushed off. Richie on the other hand was doing wonders on the ground some the new zap caps he made blasted the golems while others kept them down but what was really the show stopper was the motor gear saw blades that were on Gear's new gauntlets.

Gear ran though creatures cut down many of them as rode by. "Man Gear you you cutting though these things. I mean i can barely light 'em up." "Here bro may you need a power boost." Richie pulled two packs out of his beltand tossed them to Virgil. Virgil quickly released that the packs energy containers that were made to recharge Virgil. Without a second thought Static recharged himself and blasted a group of golem trying get Gear from behind and ten more that were just raised.

Five more were done in by Gear while static made an energy shield to block off the magma rapidly being shot at him. "Feel the Terror of the terra." The Geomancer spoke as he struck his crystal mace on the ground arose a larger golem stood three times bigger than the others virgil and richie stood still in shock with the only said is "whoa." The geomancer stood on top of large rock monster with and evil smile ready to kill the two heros. And just before the monster struck Shenice jumped off a near by rooftop screaming "SHA-BANG!" drop kicking the large monster in its chest causing it to tumble over.

"Yo I'm here so whats new going on?" "We thought you helping out in people that were trapped?" "I did and the rescue team amd fire department came and helped out. I left when the number of people came to less than twenty. Now bad guy info talk." Gear stepped into the two way and took over. "Dude calles himself the Geomancer and clams that weapon of his a magic mace that control the earth." "So that would explain the rock monsters. Okay got it i'll take care of big boy over here!" Shenice the ran up into roundhouse kick to the beast in its make shift stone face and began her assault.

Virgil and Richie resumed fighting the few that surrounded them. Shenice did good in one on one she stopped her attacks on the giant golem and use her acrobatics to manuver and climb up to his back and strike the man controlling it. He saw coming with a haymaker and countered with his mace. The two clash creating a small shockwave. That broke the golem underneth them and all others. "Whoa I gotcha." Gear catches Shenice in the air then places her safely on the ground. "Okay no more of this!" Static spoke annoyed by Geomancer's rampage threw a blast of ball lightning to knock the mace out of his hands. Gear shot a micro-zap-cap at him to restraint. "Yeah no."

* * *

This is happening as the fight was going on downtown:

"This was a stroke of luck." "I agree my college that's to that downtown we are able to acquire the objects that we require." "Yes I concur Trapper these items will be most help in our new experiments." "STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO NUTJOBS!" a security guard came and stood alone against the two mad scientists. "Look Specs this pathetic obese rent-cop thinks he can stop us." "Well allow me the to subdue him since you are doing the heavy lifting besides I want have a human test subject for the new addition my visor." A small hum a purple light flashed. They simple chuckled. "Oh no don't you guy even think about trying some funny stuff you ain't bang-baby a bullet can hurt you." The two simply continued chucking while the man stood there. But sadly he didn't know that what he was seeing was really an illusion and that real two had already left. "It seems like your test was a success Mr. Specs" "I agree this new function was a fortunate accident. Yes it helps us procure our equipment." "And now we may condone our experiments with the radioactive slab we found at the docks."

* * *

_**A/N: okay is the second chapter i wanted to give static and the guys a magic villian so i thought of geomancer. and also trust me specs and trapper play a large role in the fanfic. **_

_**the additions that gear made to the costumes**_

_**static suit was made with sparky's old uniform the will perfectly conduct electricty and boost his power his goggles now have a built in shock vox. his jacket was lined to be fire-proof and acid-proof.**_

_**She-bang suit was split and re-made instead of a full body skin suit it cut off into a pair of tights and a long sleeve shirt that at her mid driff with a hood attached. the color scheme was changed to a pink and dark navy blue her. becuase of her fighting style is somewhat like nightwing her has the least armor of the three.**_

_**Gear's main addition to he's was he his new gloves that house a vast array of gadgets.**_

_**next time i'll go into specs and trappers new toys.**_


End file.
